


Security Breech

by Lillyanne33



Category: Midnight Special (2016)
Genre: Adam Driver character, Affection, Attraction, Consensual Sex, Crush, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Glasses, Gratuitous Smut, Hot, Hot nerd, I just think Paul Sevier is hot, Office Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Paul Sevier - Freeform, Paul Sevier/Reader - Freeform, Paul Sevier/female reader, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Resolved Sexual Tension, Secret Crush, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sorry Not Sorry, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, You/Paul Sevier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyanne33/pseuds/Lillyanne33
Summary: You meet NSA communications analyst Paul Sevier and find out he’s had his eyes on you. There’s more to this hot nerd than you thought...so much more.
Relationships: Paul Sevier/Reader, Paul Sevier/You
Kudos: 19





	Security Breech

He sat in the same spot in the coffee shop every night, just like you. You had never seen him before, but for the past couple of weeks, he was there, sipping his coffee and staring at his computer half-heartedly with a tired look on his face. Sometimes you caught him staring at you before he would quickly look away. He was undeniably attractive with his strong nose and black hair that was always messy, and it made your heart flutter every time you caught him looking with those deep-set, inquisitive eyes framed by a pair of glasses. You weren’t dressed up—sweatpants and a messy bun suited you just fine for late nights like these as you studied for your senior year college final exams. 

You watched him enter the coffee shop, but tonight he looked more awake than normal. He glanced over your way and caught your gaze, but instead of looking away, he held it steadily, making you shrink back in your seat and hide yourself behind your computer screen as your face flushed red. When you looked up again, he was still staring, but he had a smirk on his face as if he knew what you were thinking. He paid for his coffee and walked towards you.

“May I?” He asked, pulling out the chair across from you to sit.

“Sure,” you said, smiling softly while trying to breathe normally. 

He sat down and placed his computer bag on the table, leaving his computer zipped up inside. 

“I’m Paul,” he said, reaching his hand out.

You shook his hand, feeling sparks shoot through your body at his touch. His lopsided grin told you he felt them too. You were suddenly self-conscious of your appearance and sat up to adjust your tank top, and you saw Paul’s eyes dart to your chest. He quickly fixed his gaze back on your face, but you had already caught him. He was so much bigger than you thought, broad chest and long body, and you felt yourself grow hot under your sweats.

The two of you made small talk until you were both laughing at each other’s dumb jokes. You had become surprisingly comfortable with him very quickly, and you could tell he felt the same, as he now sat with his sleeves rolled up and his button-up shirt open at the chest, revealing a glimpse of his porcelain skin. Suddenly, the atmosphere shifted, and his eyes were on your lips. It was a bold move for the shy NSA analyst, and it caught you off guard. 

“I can’t take it anymore,” he said decisively. “I’ve held back for two weeks, and I need to kiss you.” 

He moved from his chair to stand over you, cupping your face in his hands and kissing you gently, sensually brushing his lips against yours. Your neck craned up as he held you firmly in his grasp, and he stared into your eyes passionately while he licked his bottom lip, tasting you on his skin. You shivered noticeably, and you were suddenly aware of a bulge growing in the front of his pants—a very large bulge.

“Come with me,” he said, grabbing your hand and his bag and pulling you up out of your chair and out of the coffee shop. He made a beeline for the building across the street, never letting go of your hand as he half dragged you with him.

“Where are we going?” you asked, totally confused.

“My office,” he said breathlessly as he swiped his key card and pulled you inside. 

“But you could get fired!” you protested, trying to pull back, not wanting him to lose his job now that you knew what he did.

“I won’t,” he said confidently, opening a door and entering a small office with a desk and a chair. There was a white board hanging on the wall covered in numbers and symbols. “I told you, I can’t wait any longer. This is the closest place.”

You started to ask another question, but he pushed you against the door and crashed his lips onto you, one hand gripping the front of your throat possessively while the other trailed down your back to grab hold of your ass cheek and squeeze roughly. You gasped at his aggressiveness, and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue against yours with a steady rhythm, making your knees week and your pussy wet, soaking your plain, cotton thong. You regretted not wearing something cuter. 

You ran your fingers through his dark locks and scratched his scalp with your nails, making him moan into you even though he tried to stifle it. The sound only made you weaker, and you found yourself pulling his wide chest against your body. His cock was thick and long as it pressed into your pelvis. He angled his hips so that he hit your clit, the friction causing a high-pitched moan to escape you. He smirked against your mouth, opening his eyes and arching a brow at your reaction.

“You like that?” He asked, thrusting his hips forward again, making you cry out a little louder. “Do you know how many times I’ve thought about these sexy curves after leaving the coffee shop? How many times I had to jerk my cock to the thought of tasting you?” 

He ran the hand that gasped your throat down the front of your body slowly, making sure to drag his fingertips across your nipples poking through your bralette and tank top, then applying more pressure as he caressed your rib cage before finally gliding down the front of your sweats, cupping you so he could feel your wetness seeping through the material. “I never imagined you would be this wet. You’re soaking through your pants, sweetheart—all for me.”

You whined and bucked your hips against his hand, staring into his eyes with want. He gave you a questioning look, and you nodded, giving him permission to continue. He pulled your sweats down with a jerk and had you step out of them. The cool air hit your legs, causing goosebumps. He ran the hand that was on your ass to the inside of your thigh while the other teased you through your underwear. He kissed you again, biting your lower lip before pulling you to his desk, helping you jump up on top. He spread your legs and lowered his face to your dripping sex, kissing you through the fabric before grasping your thong and pulling it down your legs with his hands and his teeth. You covered your mouth with your hand to stop a scream, afraid of someone hearing you.

“I’m going to make you as crazy as you’ve made me,” he said, moving his mouth against your folds, his hot lips barely touching you, making you squirm. “I can’t work, I can’t sleep because of you, such a pretty little thing with a pretty little pussy.” 

He plunged his tongue into your opening and nudged your clit with his prominent nose, making your legs lock up as you arched your back off the desk, gripping his hair as he ravished you between your legs. He slid a finger into you, crooking it in a “come hither” motion, hitting the sensitive spot inside of you while his tongue played with your clit. You felt your lower belly tense as he mercilessly attacked you, adding a second finger and pushing deeper in sync with his tongue as it massaged your stiffened clit. Just as your walls started to tighten around his fingers, he pulled away abruptly, making you gasp and choke back a sob.

“I know, sweet thing, I know,” he purred, leaning over you and kissing you desperately. You could taste yourself on his tongue. “I just need you to come on my cock, okay? I need to feel that.”

You let him know you were clean and on birth control, asking him the same question and receiving a “yes” before asking him to come inside you. His whole body shuddered at your request, and he quickly unbuckled his pants, his belt chingling against the desk as it fell to the ground. He unzipped and pulled his boxers down revealing his throbbing cock. It was already leaking pre-cum and leaned over heavily due to its size. You reached down and wrapped your hand around it, and you heard him growl through his teeth, making you clench. 

“Fuck,” he shouted softly, grabbing hold of your hand and pinning it to the desk above your head. “So needy, aren’t you?”

You whimpered a soft yes as he ran the head of his cock through your folds, coating himself with your juices before inching his way inside of you. It was a delicious feeling, his cock stretching you fuller than you had ever been. He groaned when he finally bottomed out, stilling above you with muscles tense so he wouldn’t lose control.

“Shit, you are so much better than I imagined,” he gritted out through clenched teeth. “So tight, I almost came just entering you.” 

You used your unpinned hand to dig your nails into his back and run them down his ass cheek, making him jerk out of rhythm in surprise as he thrust into you slowly. He grabbed your arm and pinned it above you with your other arm, leaning forward and putting his weight on you as he sucked and bit your neck and collarbone. He dragged his cock agonizingly slow in and out of you, making sure to graze your clit with his pelvis. 

“You think you’re cute?” he muttered against your neck. “Grabbing my ass like a little slut?”

Suddenly, he pulled out of you, grabbing hold of your hips with his large hands and scooted you off the desk. You yelped as he spun you around and leaned you over the desk and placed his hand on your lower back, forcing you to arch your ass farther into the air, giving him a clear view of your swollen, glistening pussy. He spread your pussy lips wide and plunged back into you without warning, then began thrusting at a brutal pace, snaking his hand around to your front and pressing his middle finger to your clit, swirling it in circles. You buried your head into your folded arms and tried not to be too loud as you let out high-pitched, breathy moans and gasps as his other hand moved from your lower back to caress your ass cheek roughly, making you jump and giggle through a muffled squeal as he simultaneously pushed against your clit. 

Your orgasm was building inside of you, and from the way he was thrusting, he was also close. Your vision started to blur, and the room became hazy as he spread your legs wider with his knee, finally making you lose control as your walls fluttered and squeezed his throbbing cock as he pushed into you. The wider stance had you even more vulnerable and panting as he came in you with an obscene groan that was purely animalistic, his knees stopping you from pushing your legs together as your orgasm ripped through your core uncontrollably. His warm cum coated your walls and made you shiver as you both finally started to come down from your highs. 

Paul draped his body over you and kissed your shoulders lazily as you caught your breath. The weight of his body was exquisite. You turned to look at him over your shoulder, and saw that his glasses had fogged up, making you giggle. He flashed you a toothy grin, then he pulled himself out and off of you and helped you up with his hands on your waist, pulling your body against him, flush with his chest, squeezing you tightly.

“I don’t think I had security clearance for that,” you said quietly, wrapping your arms around his arms that were crossed over your stomach. 

Paul huffed a laugh and kissed the top of your head. “No, you did not, but you do at my place, if you want to go there.”

“Can we do this again?” You asked, pushing your ass against his already hardening cock suggestively.

He chuckled as he handed you your clothes that had been strewn across the office. 

“I still haven’t properly analyzed all of you just yet, so I’m afraid we will be continuing this process until I can provide a thorough report.” He winked at you as he buckled his belt. “That could take weeks, even months.”

You grinned as he opened the door for you. “You definitely fit in my schedule, Mr. Sevier.”

Paul beamed, pulling you into a passionate kiss.


End file.
